The Rather Fortunate Misplacement of Mr Potter
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: The Dursleys never really wanted Harry, so it's no surprise when they manage to lose him, much to Minerva's dismay. The following sequence of events will change the history of the Wizarding World as we know it. Time travel fic. Rated T for now, will change if necessary.
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is my first piece of writing in a long time, if you spot any mistakes, please do point them out in a review, constructive criticism is, as always, welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the potter universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Mr and Mrs Dursley were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. So on November 1st 1981 when they opened the door to find a tabby cat curled around a baby on their doorstep, they were horrified.

What would the neighbours think?

The day only became more abnormal from there. After trying to shoo the sleepy cat away with minimal success (and receiving a rather odd look from it for their efforts, but then... cats cannot glare sternly at people), Mrs Dursley picked up the child and immediately brought him inside.

There was a letter from one Professor Dumbledore amongst the child's blankets, more of a missive really informing Petunia that her sister... Lily Potter nee Evans, had died in a fight that brought down the Dark Lord whom had been terrorising Britain, leaving behind her son as an orphan.

Dumbledore had asked her to take in the boy and love him as her own, for there may be Death Eaters who would seek revenge against the child, and only by placing him with the Dursleys would some powerful blood wards be activated.

Vernon had to take the day off of work, claiming a bout of the flu, while they discussed the matter in hushed tones over the dining room table. Little Harry Potter slept on, exhausted from the magical drain he had suffered the night before, and the cat who had found a spot on their outside windowsill from which to watch the boy had yet to leave.

"Surely the boy would be better off with... their sort? If he somehow defeated a Dark Lord, who knows what he's capable of?" Petunia hissed in panicked tones, focusing on that aspect of the problem, conveniently ignoring the sorrow she felt at her sister's death.

"We could take him to an orphanage a few towns over... there'd be no reason for anyone to suspect anything, and if any you-know-what happens while he's there, surely his lot will deal with it. I don't want him around our Dudley." Vernon muttered, coming up with a plan.

Before he could continue however, there was a knock at the door. He shuffled suspiciously towards it and peered through the frosted window next to the door, trying to see who it was. Then he opened the door onto a most unusual, severe looking woman in emerald robes.

"Good day Mr Dursley, I'm here to talk to you about young Harry, may I come in?"

* * *

Minerva had not left with the others the night before, wanting to make sure Harry didn't get cold in the night, or to leave him vulnerable to anyone who had tracked Hagrid to the Dursleys.

That was another thing, she wasn't even sure she trusted the Dursleys with the boy, after observing them the previous day, and listening in on their discussions since they had taken the boy indoors, she decided to intervene.

She entered the ridiculously clean domain and was nearly flattened by Petunia dashing upstairs to tend to her child, who had begun crying from his crib. Dudley, she thought the name was.

Not long after, Petunia and the rather large baby Dudley were bustling around the kitchen as Minerva and Vernon sat at the table.

"Thank you for inviting me in, my name is Minerva McGonagall, a friend of the Potters. Now, I realise it must be quite a shock to have received your nephew in this way," She began, "But this is truly the best place for him, I trust Dumbledore's judgement, even if you may not. Now then, I would like to offer my assistance over the next year as he settles into your home, I will check in once a month and try to help in any way I can. It's the least I can do after Lily..."

Minerva became quiet, the Dursleys exchanged wary glances.

"A generous offer, however we have our hands quite full with Dudley, let alone if we took on a child like the boy. Surely one of his own kind would be a better guardian, even yourself." Petunia tried to convince Minerva.

"Unfortunately I am a Professor and deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and as such my time is very limited for anything other than teaching and attending my duties. It is not safe at the moment in the wizarding world for young Harry until all of the known followers of you-know-who have been caught." She explained. The Dursleys scowled and Petunia returned to fussing over Dudley for a moment as he cried and reached out for the food that had been prepared for him while the adults had been talking.

"Very well," Vernon eventually grumbled, "We'll have the boy until all of your nonsense has been dealt with, but the boy's needs will be costly, babies go through nappies and clothes like water."

Petunia nodded quickly, "Yes, since you have offered, will you bring supplies for the boy on your visits?"

Minerva looked at them shrewdly, not liking their attitude but not having much other option.

"I will consult with others who knew the Potters and see what can be arranged, perhaps a fund or allowance can be arranged."

Vernon and Petunia exchanged smiles.

* * *

"Thank god that woman has finally gone, now where is the little runt?" Vernon asked his wife as she settled Dudley for his afternoon nap.

"I put him in Dudder's spare cot in the lounge darling, I'm not surprised he's still asleep – probably a lazy layabout just like his father." Petunia scowled.

Vernon found the boy, just waking up from his long slumber, and winced at the smell of the boy as he picked him up.

"Petunia, love, I think he needs changing..."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry Potter had come to live with the Dursleys and much had changed since then.

The boy cried whenever they tried to take him upstairs, so they had converted the cupboard under the stairs into a temporary nursery, Dudley's old cot fit in there quite nicely and Harry always fell to sleep easiest once in there.

They had yet to receive any money for the boy's needs, but Petunia was keeping track to see if the payment the witch, McGonagall, had promised would actually cover everything or not.

Luckily, little Harry had yet to show any signs of magic, he was a quiet boy and only cried when left alone with Dudley, who didn't like any of his mother's attention taken away from him – Thus a cycle of pinching and poking whenever the adults weren't looking began.

On a particularly busy day, Petunia was struggling to do her shopping and watch the children at once, as December and Christmas approached and the town was very busy. She fought with another woman over some products and the children went unnoticed for a moment.

Dudley, in all of his wisdom, decided at that moment to poke Harry rather viciously, and Harry cried out. A passing stranger hushed the boy and Harry looked in fascination at the man who had knelt before him.

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to stay here any more." He said in an undertone, and with a spark that went unnoticed by the muggles, Harry and the man vanished.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and the Dursleys were talking furiously, the witch was due to visit today and they had yet to find the boy. They had even gone to the police to report the absence but nothing had turned up.

A knock at the door had Petunia jumping and knocking her cup of tea to the floor.

She grit her teeth and put on her best false smile.

"Ah, Minerva was it? Do come in, I have some news that may be rather delicate..."

A few minutes later their neighbours would shake their heads at the rather loud shout that came from number four.

* * *

 **A/N I hope to get another chapter out today, and then I'll write when I can, as a uni student with many deadlines it may be difficult until semester ends, after that, it's all down to writer's block XD Review?**

 **~Riddle**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N That's right, I managed to write this thing just in time, I have to go to work now and then tomorrow lectures... but I'll write again soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Wool's orphanage was an overcrowded place, the war had ensured that there were plenty of orphans to fill the beds, and not many people could afford to adopt another mouth to feed.

Funds were low and the weather was particularly cold this winter, so it was a disgruntled Mrs Cole who found young Harry Potter.

"Great, another one, just what we need." She complained as she picked up the little bundle and brought him inside.

Martha, her assistant came at her call and frowned at the shivering babe.

"Another one? I'll put him with little Tom ma'am." She opened her arms to take the child and a letter fell from amongst the blankets.

 _To the Matron of Wool's Orphanage,_

 _If you are reading this, you have taken in Harry James Potter, he was born on 31_ _st_ _July 1927. I wish I didn't have to give him up, but this is the way it must be._

 _Take good care of him._

The note was unsigned.

"That makes him only a few months younger than our Tom! Shall I take him up now, or feed him first?" Martha asked after reading over Mrs Cole's shoulder.

"Feed him and get him upstairs, I've got paperwork to fill out, see if I can get our sponsors to cough up any more money. That's 3 new ones this week alone!" She complained, walking off to her office.

Martha looked down at the little boy in her arms and smiled his eyes opened and he yawned, he had a head of dark hair and beautiful jade eyes, almost just like Tom – though Tom had blue eyes instead.

Eventually she settled the little one into the room with Tom, they were the youngest pair in the orphanage so shared a room, and was pleased when Tom sat up and peered at Harry. The two looked at each other curiously, and Martha knew they'd get along just fine.

* * *

Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were an inseparable pair, when they were three years old, a couple had wanted to adopt Harry, and enquired after Tom as well. The pair had been standing in line holding hands, and had looked almost like brothers.

Upon finding out that they were not brothers, the couple had only wanted Harry, but Harry cried the whole time he was away from Tom, and so ended that idea.

When they were just babies they were a quiet pair, it had been both unnerving and adorable at first, though Harry woke up crying about a green light on occasion. However, where there was Tom, there was Harry- the two went everywhere together, and as Tom developed his ability to walk and run and talk, he encouraged Harry and then the menaces were running around the orphanage together.

Martha often encouraged them, as she did with all the children, to sit in reading room, and they would happily do so (though she only gave them picture books, it was nice when she saw them looking through the more advanced novels).

On one such day, she sat with a group of the children under fives and read to them. Tom had other ideas, so wandered off to find another book. Harry followed him and they sat a little way away from the group.

When Martha was done with the other children, she went to see the two and was surprised to see the concentration on their faces as Tom read the words out loud to Harry, who would then repeat them and try to read the next line on his own.

It was always a pleasant surprise thereafter whenever she heard them learning new words together.

* * *

Things grew more difficult as they grew up, the older children weren't happy with them for knowing more than they did, and pushed the two around when no one else was looking.

Tom always seemed to be more angry about this than Harry, who turned to reason and logic to explain the bullies actions.

However, when Harry was knocked to the ground and kicked in the face, oddly, their luck changed.

Time seemed to freeze, and as Harry got back up, clutching his nose and blinking back tears, there was a high whistling sound, Tom stepped close to the one who had harmed Harry and place his hand on the older boy's face.

"Be gone." He whispered.

The next day, the police informed the matron found that the boy, Jason, had drowned himself in a nearby river.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Amy greeted, "Are you looking forward to the beach trip later this week?"

"Hello! Yeah, Tom says that there are many types of rocks and fish to see, so I'm quite excited." He smiled, and they continued to talk until Tom came over.

"Benson. Harry." He nodded at them, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just talking about the beach trip!" Harry informed him happily.

"I see," Tom said, but didn't get any further before Dennis ran up to them and interrupted.

"Hey Amy, why are you hanging out with them for? Billy is getting his rabbit today, and you know they'd only ruin the fun." He scoffed, then added in an undertone, "Freaks."

Amy frowned but faltered when Billy called to them, then the two left.

Tom stormed away back to his room and Harry ran after him.

"Tom! He doesn't know what he's saying, he's not smart so he says stupid things." Harry tried to comfort Tom, but as they got to their room, Tom said nothing and glared out of the window.

"I hate it here sometimes Harry, the ignorant children, the matron who ignores us, Martha who never really sees us. I hate them all. I wish they'd just go away and leave us be. We'd be better off without them." Tom eventually admitted.

"Tom..."

"Dennis isn't the only one who mutters about us behind our backs, the rumours have been going since last year, no one thinks we belong here. The only reason they don't fight us is..." He stopped, as though he had almost said too much.

"They don't really talk to us much but they like to play outside rather than read, and they don't know about our-" Here Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "Specialness."

"Some of them call us demons behind our backs, don't be stupid. Remember when we overheard them talking about an exorcism? They only stay their hands from fear, well maybe they should be afraid Harry, maybe then we'd get out of here and find where we belong."

"But Tom! Our abilities... they're difficult to control, what if someone else gets hurt? You remember what happened when I was hurt and you... and when I tried to lift that barrel and it caught fire."

Tom was silent for a moment.

"Tomorrow, at the beach, I'll show the kids a special trick, just that one thing, and then they'll understand, we're not _freaks._ And if they don't understand, well we're better than them. I'll give them one last chance" He explained, conviction on his face.

Harry smiled, "Okay Tom."

* * *

 **A/N So the first chapter! Harry has somehow ended up in the past and is growing up with Tom, who is already struggling with his inner darkness. Some hints in there about them both learning that they have power, and trying to use it. But the question is, just what is Tom planning to show those kids? Tune in next time to find out! Critique/Review?**

 **~Riddle**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N So, chapter 2 the day after I put up the prologue and chapter 1, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up this pace of writing but... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was a cold day, so the children were bundled up as much as possible and soon enough, were on their way to the nearest beach.

Tom muttered under his breath to Harry when they got there that all of the hype was giving him a headache, and that it wasn't even that nice at the beach. Harry smiled and linked arms with Tom, letting Tom know that he was with him and that it would be okay.

The two walked at a decent pace across the beach, much of it was pebbled, and the wind grew fiercer the longer they stayed. Martha and Mrs Cole watched the group from a set point and encouraged them all to stay together. As they got distracted in conversation though, Tom pointed out a cave up along the way to Harry and they quickly made their way to it.

The cave provided some cover from the wind and they relaxed slightly. Tom turned to Harry with the spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Ready?" He asked, Harry nodded and so their plan began to unfold.

"Wow, that's so cool! Amy, Dennis!" Harry yelled, "Come look at this!"

The two children in question had been close enough to hear the call, though the adults had not been. As Amy and Dennis made their way over, Harry stepped a little out from the cave and waved at them.

"Come on!"

Harry ran back into the cave and the two followed, Amy stepped close to Harry and looked around, Tom waited just out of sight.

"Well? What is it?!" Dennis demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Tom stepped out from the shadows as Harry pulled Amy around to watch, in just a moment Tom had placed his hand on Dennis' shoulder and smiled at Amy.

"Jump on one foot." He said softly, ad so Dennis, seeming oddly vacant, began to do so.

Amy looked unsure.

"What is going on?"

"It's a cool trick of Tom's that works on animals too, he taught me how to do it too!" Harry tried to reassure her, smiling.

Amy backed away from him, looking worried.

"Stop, stand still." Tom said to Dennis.

"Really, it's okay Amy-" Harry tried.

"No, Harry that's... that's witchcraft, it's wrong! It says so in the bible, does this mean you really are demons?" Amy asked fearfully. Harry reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Be calm." He said, and she went still.

he turned to Tom, "What do we do?"

With a dark look on his face, Tom considered the children before him, who had rejected them for the final time.

He grabbed the two of them and held them within his grasp tightly, willing them to obey him.

"You will both leave the cave and never speak again of what you have seen, you will not bother Harry or I again. When you leave you will walk into the sea and wait until someone cares enough to retrieve you." He ordered, an odd look on his face, somewhere between hate and disgust.

Harry was torn between being upset at the harsh punishment, and impressed at Tom's power, Tom's sheer conviction. The other two walked out without hesitation, a glassy look in their eyes, Harry watched nervously.

"Isn't... isn't that a bit harsh, Tom?" He asked, fiddling with the end of his jacket.

"No, they will learn this way that we are more than just bookish _demons_ , not even the matron will be able to break the spell unless she actually gets in the sea. Maybe a fever or flood of the lungs will break the stupidity from their minds." He sneered as the sound of a commotion began to grow on the beach.

"Amy, Dennis, get out of that water at once!" Called Mrs Cole, furious at the two.

Harry and Tom slyly entered the crowd of children that had formed as Amy and Dennis went further from the sand.

Martha began to panic and called to the children again, edging towards the water as their calls seemed to have no effect. The wind had not ceased it's fierceness and the water was growing restless, as the water reached the shoulders of the two, a wave made them lose their footing. Their heads sunk from view, trapped in the spell, they did not reemerge.

Mrs Cole and Martha cried out and waded towards where the children had last been seen. Martha took a deep breath and sank down, after a moment she saw them, sat together, staring blankly around, not even struggling against the water entering their lungs.

Scared of them, but more scared for them, she grabbed their wrists and pulled them back up with her.

The two appeared to come to life again, choking against the water and crying, writhing against the burning and cold warring within them.

"I've got them! I've got them, quick, let's get them to shore." Martha cried out. Mrs Cole took Amy from her and they struggled back to shore as it began to rain.

"Come along children, we're all going back to the orphanage at once."

* * *

 **A/N okay so this is shorter than I intended but at least it is done, right? What do you think of Tom's ability to manipulate people in this way? Think things will get better or worse at the orphanage? Let me know in a review :)**

 **~Riddle**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **"** Harry, Tom, there's someone here to see you." Mrs Cole called to them through the door of their bedroom, then left airily, as if she had no cares in the world.

It had been a few years since The Incident where Amy and Dennis had taken a dive, and though they had never said a word about it, the only children who seemed unaffected by the oddity had been Tom and Harry - But without proof, all that could be done was to leave the children to their own devices and hope it didn't happen again. It didn't, and funnily enough, bullying became reduced to an all time low.

The boys spent the time practising their skills and learning all they could from the tatty library books, looking forward to the day they might go away to a boarding school if they could get a good enough scholarship. Alas, at the moment, they still had weeks until they could submit their applications.

Back in the present time, Harry was the one who answered the door for their visitor, and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the rather odd man before him. Albus Dumbledore stood out in the bleak orphanage after all, with his bright purple suit and his rather long beard.

Without saying a word, he stepped back and let the man in, moving to sit next to Tom, who was also looking curiously at the strange man.

"Hello my boys, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm here, firstly, to deliver these letters." He informed them, sitting down on the other bed opposite them. He withdrew two letters addressed in green ink to _Harry James Potter, Smallest Bedroom, Wool's Orphanage, London_ and _Tom Marvolo Riddle, Smallest Bedroom, Wool's Orphanage, London_ respectively.

The boys took the letters and opened them. Tom's head snapped up first, and Harry not soon after.

"Hogwarts?"

"Witchcraft?"

They said simultaneously, looking shocked. Dumbledore's response to this was to smile and let the two process the information in the letter.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Tom eventually said, a dark look on his face, "Sure you're not some crackpot doctor or priest? We've had our fair share thanks, so you can go if that's all you're here for." He sneered, not daring to believe for a second that their luck was that good.

"A doctor? No, no, of course not. Why ever would you...? Never mind, have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Something the others can't?" Dumbledore asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

Harry and Tom exchanged significant looks.

"Um, Mr Dumbledore? There have been times, but how do we know we can trust you?" Harry asked, shifting minutely closer to Tom.

Albus considered this for a second, then withdrew his wand from his sleeve.

"Do not be alarmed."

He waved the wand and the beds they were on lifted into the air three feet. Harry was delighted, Tom was tense about his feet being off the ground and grabbed Harry's arm so he didn't fall. A moment later, Albus put them back down with a simple motion.

"So that's magic?" Harry asked with a smile, charming even as his excitement died down a little.

"It is one piece of magic, there are many forms, many spells, many areas to magic to study. Hogwarts currently offers Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy as core classes, and further options are available from your third year onwards. I teach Transfiguration." Dumbledore explained briefly, satisfied when even Tom smiled at this, starting to relax.

He recognised in the boys the thirst for knowledge, and toyed with the idea that they would be Ravenclaws if they agreed to attend.

"We have done some magic before." Tom finally admitted cautiously, "We... I don't know if it counts as anything big, it's probably quite common in your world, but we can speak to snakes."

"Both of you?" Dumbledore asked sharply, looking at the two with confusion.

"Yes... Why?" Harry asked, sharing a glance with Tom.

"It's just not as common as you might assume... Regardless, would you like to know any more about Hogwarts? If you'd like to attend, I can show you where to purchase supplies... And I suppose you'll be needing money from the fund for underprivileged..." Dumbledore said all these things slowly, another part of his mind working fast, trying to figure out how the two boys could possibly both be parselmouths.

Harry put on his most grateful smile, linked hands with Tom and stood.

"We'd like to go, can you show us where to buy our things?"

* * *

Of all that they had seen in Diagon Alley, Tom thought that the wand shop was both underwhelming and the most interesting place he'd ever been in. It was dark and dusty, but there was a distinct hum of power about it, the potential within the hundreds of wands stacked high. He even found a thrill in the chill that ran up his spine when the shopkeeper appeared from seemingly nowhere.

This was their last stop, Dumbledore had left them after they had assured him they could find their way home with their packages, which they had put in their feather-light-charmed trunks (courtesy of the professor).

"Hello?" Asked Harry, stepping forward.

"Hello children, here for your wands?" A rhetorical question, Ollivander charmed a tape measure to take various measurements from Harry almost immediately as he had been first to speak. Tom watched with interest.

"How are wands chosen?" He asked as the man picked seemingly random boxes down from the shelves.

Ollivander chuckled at that, "It is not I, nor yourselves, who will choose the wand. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Riddle."

"Why don't you try this?" A wand was offered to Harry, and snatched back almost immediately. A few wands later, both boys were confused and growing impatient.

"Isn't there a faster way to do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, you could always try summoning a wand." Ollivander joked, "If it likes you, it might answer your call."

But then, as Ollivander busied himself in the aisles of wands, something shot past him and he turned around in shock.

Tom stood there with a smile on his face, looking down at the yew wand in his hand. A moment passed, he waved the wand and a feeling of power swept the room.

Satisfied, Tom met Ollivander's eye, "I think it likes me."

Harry tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. Soon all three were laughing in amazement at the oddity, a few chuckles escaped even when Ollivander located the wand's box and told him of the phoenix feather core within it.

"I wonder..." The man mumbled to himself as he observed how close the boys seemed, talking about the new wand and other things they had seen that day.

He disappeared for a few minutes, and returned with another box that he held reverently. An atmosphere of seriousness filled the room with silence as he placed it on a table and revealed the wand inside.

"It is not often that a phoenix gives a feather willingly, I was surprised when the phoenix who gave me the tail feather in your wand, Mr Riddle, gave another soon after. I made your wand first, with yew, and later I made this... with Holly. The wands are brothers, and can never be turned on each other - one suited to light, one to dark, both potentially powerful. Would you like to try it, Mr Potter?"

Suddenly nervous, Harry faltered as he reached for the wand, then his hand wrapped around it and he knew without a doubt in his heart that the wand had chosen him.

* * *

Hours later, when darkness had fallen and the boys were safely wrapped up in bed, their supplies carefully packed into second-hand trunks at the end of their beds, Harry was finding it difficult to sleep.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"Will we be better off at Hogwarts? We could have been out of here soon anyway, we still have time to apply to those other places... Are there more magical schools than just Hogwarts anyway?" He mumbled, worrying.

"I honestly don't know."

They stewed in their thoughts for a while.

"At least Hogwarts is covering our tuition anyway, if there are other magical schools we probably couldn't afford it. Just like muggle schools..."

Harry yawned loudly.

"I'm glad our wands are brothers." He changed topic abruptly, "You know I've always thought of you as a big brother, and my very best friend."

Tom's throat tightened with emotion at the confession, thinking back to the adversity they had faced through their youth, how Harry had stood by him at every turn.

"I'm glad too, Harry." He whispered.

They said no more, and fell into dreams of a new world, and of home.

* * *

 **A/N I finally wrote another chapter! Haha.. sorry for taking so long, uni/work destroyed my time more than I thought it would and every time I thought about writing, I found myself reading instead. *hangs head in shame*I hope you liked this chapter! Review? :)**

 **~Riddle**


End file.
